Not A Time To Fall In War
by SheikWolfXtm
Summary: When Onderon is in peril, Wolf Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Capatin Rex come to help the rebels in their greatest time of fear. Ahsoka is hoping she will finally get Lux to notice her, but he has already found someone else... Can Ahsoka along with the help of Rex finally take him back?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: HEY! A lot of people are asking me to make some more Star Wars stories so I just wanted to make a quick maybe chapter story soooooooo, here ya go

Ahsoka's POV

I never thought I would see Lux again, but when my master told me that we where going on a mission to Onderon I was so excited. We hopped on the ship with Captain Rex who now has the ability to turn into a snow leopard, and soon took off into space. When we approached the planet I soon turned into my black wolf form with my chains and necklace with the red diamond instead of blue and red paws with a lot of battle scars on my whole body. I didn't want my white wolf form because it would stand out to much if I was in battle. "Commander Tano, are you sure I should change into my snow leopard form?" Rex asked while staring at his blue crystal I the back of his helmet. "Ya! It would be fun to growl in the tall grass and get them scared and then pounce on someone!" I said and then my master looked at me with a "don't you dare do that" face. Then the ship landed in a forest and we all got off. Me and Rex took the right side and he finally turned into his snow leopard form ad we soon caught up with Anakin and Obi-Wan then we heard a screech and someone came up and said "Stop right there! Who are you ad why are you here?" My master took off his hood slowly then he spoke softly "It's ok, where friends." Then the woman looked and said "Jedi…" she then led us into a small area in the forest and I saw a man, he looked mean but he also looked like a brave solider. "My name is Steela and that up there is Saw." She said and pointed to the mean looking man. While Steela was showing everyone around, Rex and I did what we discussed on the ship. We found the tale grass and soon found Anakin and Obi-Wan and the rebels. "Rex? Ahsoka? Where are you guys?" My master said and Obi-Wan yelled at Anakin about "loosing" his padawan. Rex and I laughed a bit but then growled trying to scare the others. They all turned and said either "what was that" or "huh". That's when I saw Steela hide behind a person….Lux. My Lux. She was going down. And Lux put his arm around her! That's it! I jumped out of the grass and barked loudly and madly and pounced on Steela. The others where shocked. I tried to bite her but I was taking to the ground by Rex. I growled and tried to get him off but he was to strong. "AHSOKA!" He yelled and then my master took the chain around my throat and yanked it. I cried I pain and then backed up. "What is wrong with that stupid dog of yours!" Lux said and kicked me away. "Bonteri! Don't you ever kick Ahsoka!" Rex said. He was…defending me. "She did deserve it!" Steela said. I nipped at her ankle.

Lux's POV

I was checking over Steela's body for scratches or any type of bruise. She had a huge scratch on arm. Blood. Everywhere. I didn't care if that beast was Ahsoka…. She hurt my friend….and the one I love.

Author's Note

SheikWolfXtm: LUX BOTERI HOW COULD YOU! AFTER ALL THE TIMES AHSOKA SAVED YOU A-

KextreamXD: WHOA WHOA DUDE! CHILL! This is still your story!

SheikWolfXtm: Oh ya…..


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Ok here is chapter 2! And I'd like to thank all the people who read my stories ad write reviews to them! I love all of you!

Lux's POV

It was night. Ahsoka was tied up to a tree and Captain Rex was next to her. I still couldn't believe what she did to Steela. What did she ever do to Ahsoka? I saw Ahsoka's head resting in Captain Rex's tail. Then, I heard a blaster go off, and one of our Dalgos was running right toward Steela and me.

Ahsoka's POV

I heard the blaster go off and saw that the Dalgo was running toward Lux and Steela. I got up, but soon was pulled to the ground by the rope around my left leg. Then, Rex bit it. It broke off and I ran toward Lux and Steela. I was about an inch away when I pushed them out of the way. And then, I could only see black.

Captain Rex's POV

Ahsoka was on the ground and the Dalgo was out of sight. I ran toward Ahsoka and looked at her for injuries. She had a gash on her eye. Anakin ran over and Obi-Wan followed. They picked her up and ran to the ship. I stayed and killed the Dalgo. Lux, he picked up Steela and then started crying. "SHE'S HURT!" Saw ran over and picked her up. I ran over to Lux. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! AHSOKA TOOK A HIT FOR YOU! AND YOU JUST PUSH HER AWAY?! WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled and then saw Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. She had a patch on her eye. And the blood had run through the patch, and onto her black fur.

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up a day later. Everybody was looking at me. And my master held a mirror up to my face. I looked. And I didn't like what I saw. My left eye was not the dark blue it had always been, but now had a scar over it, and it was a crimson red iris that I saw. Not blue. I started to panic and then I ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I lied on the rough ground, and cried. I soon saw a Ruping come toward me. Lux was on it. He got off and ran toward me. Then he sat down and tried to pet me. I backed away whining. "Ahsoka, please let me pet you." He said softly. "Pet me? PET ME?! I SAVEDYOUR LIFE AND YOU CRIED OVER STEELA! I thought…we where friends." I said. Then I ran toward the brush and saw Rex. I ran into his human arms and he stroked my fur. He was like a brother to me.

Steela's POV

I don't believe it. That mutt took a risk and pushed me out of the way to prevent me from getting hurt. Although I did have a twisted ankle. But she could have gotten killed. I….no…. no one has ever risked their life to save me.

Anakin's POV

I tried to calm Ahsoka down, but it was no use. She kept crying and kicking and scratching. She even bit Rex's tail. She wanted her old eye color back. But it would never be. Because once an eye is torn, it falls. And this is not a time to fall in war.

Author's Note

Sorry for such a short chapter guys….but I promise to make the next one twice as big ^^


End file.
